


gaygent johnson reporting

by 101places



Series: aos pride [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Bisexuality, F/F, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Five times Daisy comes out to her team members, and one time her team member comes out to her.( AKA : someone stop daisy making really bad gay jokes )





	gaygent johnson reporting

**Author's Note:**

> bi daisy folks
> 
> as always kudos/comments are appreciated, thanks for reading!

**01** .

Skye followed obediently behind Agent Coulson as they checked the house for the dangerous weapon that was supposedly being kept there. So far, however, it seemed to be a bust. The house was completely empty- it seemed that whoever owned the place had been tipped off, and had long-since bolted with their weapon in hand.

But they still needed to search. Just to make sure.

“Skye, check upstairs.” Coulson ordered as he walked into what most likely used to be a kitchen.

“Roger that.” Skye muttered, taking the stairs two at a time.

The first two rooms she checked were completely empty and boring- the third, however, had a huge walk-in closet. Skye entered it, looking around with a smile. She thought maybe it would be nice to live somewhere with one of these, one day.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the room, she quickly shut the closet, stifling a giggle as she prepared to jump out and scare Coulson.

He entered the room and stood in front of the closet, his regular bemused expression on his face.

“Skye. I know that you’re in there. Come out, this place is clean and we need to return to the others.”

“Are you telling me to come out of the closet, AC?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, this place is pretty traditional, coming out might not be the best move I could make.”

“Skye.”

With a heavy sigh, Skye pushed the closet doors open and stepped out. “I’ve come out of the closet just for you, Coulson.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow. “Did you just  _ come out _ -come out?”

Skye beamed, brushing past him out of the room. “That’s what I said!”

 

**02.**

“Raina is evil.  _ Absolutely _ , unquestionably evil, for what she put Coulson through.” Simmons was speaking to Fitz at the other end of the common area after one too many beers.

Fitz nodded empathetically in agreement. “Yes. Definitely.”

“But,” Simmons held up a hand to silence him. “She’s also rather pretty.”

Fitz spluttered, “Wh- What?”

“I’m not saying what she did was right,” Simmons quickly clarified, “Because it wasn’t, at all- but if you just… take her face away from her actions…”

“ _ Simmons _ !”

Skye chose this moment to move closer to the science babies, dropping heavily onto a seat opposite them. Fitz looked over at her desperately.

“Skye, please tell Simmons  _ not _ to think of our- our enemy as pretty.”

Skye turned to Simmons, looking at her seriously. “You shouldn’t find Raina pretty, Simmons.”

“Thank you!” Fitz huffed at the same time as Simmons let out a disappointed scoff.

“You should find her  _ smoking hot _ .”

Surprisingly, Fitz didn’t seem as horrified as he had by Simmons announcement, and Simmons didn’t seem as overjoyed to be backed up as Skye was expecting. Instead, FitzSimmons both turned to look at her with wide eyes. Skye felt a nervous prickling at her skin as she wondered if she’d overstepped, but before her nervousness was given a chance to grow into anxiety, the pair began to speak:

“Wait, what-”

“-Are you saying that you’re-”

“-Bisexual? Well, I suppose that-”

“-Does make an awful lot of sense, taking into account-”

“-The comments you’ve been making over the past few weeks-”

“-But we didn’t know for  _ sure _ until now.”

Fitz trailed off, and Simmons continued:

“Oh, but this is amazing! I’m so happy that you trusted us enough to tell us- you know, you should come with us to pride next summer. We have some traditions that I am  _ sure _ that you’ll love, and…”

Simmons continued info-dumping about bisexuality and FitzSimmons personal history within the LGBT community, and while this wasn’t exactly how Skye had planned her night to go, she felt oddly contended.

  
  


**03** .

“Oh my god.” Skye complained, “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a  _ more boring _ mission. Ever. And that’s including that time I had to babysit the world’s straightest HYDRA agent for two hours.”

Trip looked over at her, amused. “You’re bored?”

“Yes! I think watching paint dry would be more entertaining than  _ this _ .”

“Then how about a little game, to spice things up?”

He had her attention. “What game?”

Trip hummed. “Eye spy?”

“...What’s the catch?”

“No catch.” Trip smiled.

Skye narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but in the end her boredom won out over her suspicion and she gave a nod. “Go on then. You can start.”

“Eye spy something beginning with r.”

Skye looked around, scanning the area.

“Railing?”

“No.”

“Road?”

“Nope.”

“Roof?”

“Nu-uh.”

“Rain?”

“Closer, but no.”

Skye squinted, looking skywards as she tried to work out what could be closer to rain. Then she saw it.

“Oh, I’ve  _ got you _ . Rainbow.”

“Bingo.” Trip smiled.

Skye returned the smile, and tried not to say what she wanted to. She really, really did try for a solid three seconds, until:

“All things considered, I can’t believe it took me so long to guess  _ rainbow _ .”

“All things considered?”

“You know.” Skye gestured to herself vaguely. “ _ Girls _ .”

Trip tried to hide his smile. “Are you coming out to me?”

“I guess that’s what I’m doing, yep.”

She didn’t quite understand why Trip looked so smug, but before she was given the opportunity to question him on it their target was on the move, and they were forced to return to their job.

  
  


**04** .

Skye stood in the shooting range, a unfamiliar gun in her hand. She took a shot and hit the target, but her aim was still slightly off. She tried again to much the same results and scowled. 

“You’re losing focus.” May spoke up from behind her, walking over.

“I’m paying perfect attention.” Skye argued, a frustrated edge to her voice, “I’m not Katniss Everdeen- I don’t have totally perfect aim all of the time.”

“It’s not about being perfect.” May spoke calmly. “You just need to learn how to hold your gun straight, regardless of what you may be feeling.”

Skye sighed and turned back to the shooting range. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths in and out, calming herself, then opened them again and refocused, exhaling as she pulled the trigger. It was a bullseye.

“See.” May said with the ghost of a smile.

Skye didn’t want to admit that May had been right, so instead she said: “Well, you know, I don’t know why I was expected to do that by myself. Everyone should know that being straight isn’t something that comes naturally to me, right?”

May gave Skye a steady look, then turned and left the room, speaking over her shoulder before she was gone: “If you want to come out using jokes, find better material.”

  
  


**05** .

Hearing noise coming from the rec room, Skye approached, pushing the door open and entering. Sat on the couch were Mack, Trip and Hunter. They were all staring intently at the screen in front of them, and none looked over as she entered or offered any kind of greeting. Skye was about to make a comment about their rudeness, but when she got a sight of the game they were playing it all made sense.

It was the most extreme game that Skye had ever played. A game that could make or break friendships.

Mario Kart.

The tournament ended with Mack being crowned as the winner, much to the displeasure of his competitors. Hunter pouted, nursing a beer, while Trip finally looked over to Skye, inviting her over to sit beside him.

She took up the invitation and reached for the last unused controller. “You mind another player?”

Mack shook his head. “The more the merrier.”

The tournament started anew, and as the previous winner Mack was allowed to choose the map. He picked Wario Gold Mine, and the race began. Mack came first, followed closely by Trip and then Skye. Hunter ended in sixth place, much to his outrage.

“The game is rigged.” Hunter decided plainly.

The other three players tried hard to disguise their laughter.

Coming in second, it was Trip’s turn to pick the map. He selected Yoshi’s Falls, looking over at Hunter with a smirk. “I wanted to pick an easy one so  _ somebody _ has a chance at ranking.”

The race ended with Trip in first place, followed by Skye, then Mack, and then Hunter.

Before Hunter was given the opportunity to complain about his placing, Skye picked the next map.

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me.” Hunter said.

“Well,” Mack mused, “It was nice knowing you, Hunter.”

Rainbow Road flashed up on the screen.

“It’s gay rights, right?” Trip asked, facing Skye but glancing over at Hunter.

“Hell yeah it is!” Skye agreed, not noticing Trip’s glance.

Mack chuckled and Hunter let out a noise of loud annoyance, but wasn’t given the chance to say what was on his mind as the race began and demanded his full attention.

The race ended with Skye in first place, Mack in close second, Trip in fourth place, and Hunter miserably in twelfth place.

With the race over, Hunter turned on Trip, “No leading comments! That was one of the terms of the bet!”

Skye blinked. “Wait, what?”

Trip just smiled. “Sorry, Hunter, but you lost a  _ long time ago _ .”

“What!” Hunter cried out, aghast.

Skye held her hands up, “Woah, woah. Slow down a second. What’s this about?”

Trip and Hunter glanced at each other but neither volunteered the information. Skye turned her questioning gaze to Mack.

“They’ve been having a bet,” Mack began to explain, ignoring Hunter’s not-too-subtle signs that he should stop talking, “About which of them you’d come out to first.”

“What!” Skye exclaimed. Then, she started to laugh. “Oh my  _ god _ . How did you guys even know that I’m gay?”

“...Are you seriously asking us that?” Hunter asked dryly. “If you  _ weren’t _ gay, then you’d be the gayest straight person that I’ve ever met.”

“I think that’s the nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me.” She paused. “Though I’m not sure how to feel about you guys making bets about my sexuality. I’m guessing it was Hunter’s idea?”

“It was.” Trip confirmed, feeling no guilt over throwing his friend into the fire.

“What they’re trying to say,” Mack cut in before Hunter could open his mouth again, “Is that we support you.”

“As long as you don’t pick Rainbow Road again, because no amount of gay pride can make up for that hell.” Hunter managed to get a few words in.

“Hm.” Skye hummed, leaning forwards and ‘accidentally’ pressing a button on her controller.

Hunter’s face fell as Rainbow Road lit up the screen again.

  
  


**+01.**

It was a slow day drifting through space in the Zephyr. Davis was flying them onwards, and Simmons was squirreled away somewhere, no doubt going over her calculations over and over again to ensure that they were heading in the right direction, leaving Daisy and Piper alone in the common area.

Over the past few months, Daisy and Piper had spent more and more time together, slowly getting to know one another. There was something quite nice about it, Daisy felt. It had been a long time since she’d last gotten to know new agents, and Piper was a great person to start out with.

Currently, they were bonding over their shared mentor in May.

“We did  _ not _ get along when we first met,” Daisy recounted. “Or, well, it was more that I didn’t like her. I didn’t really get her style of doing things, you know?”

“I get what you mean. I  _ totally _ messed up when I first met her.” Piper groaned. “When I’m around pretty women it’s just like my brain stops… working.”

“Really? I’m always extremely smooth around pretty women. The first time I met Simmons, and Bobbi?  _ Flawless _ . The first time I met you didn’t go half bad, either.”

“You’re so lu-- wait, what.”

Daisy smirked.

“Did you just- Wait- Are you- girls?”

Daisy nodded with a huge, shit-eating grin. “I’m girls.”

“I’m girls, too.” Piper responded. Then paused, and tried to be more clear. “I mean, I like girls, also. They’re pretty.”

“Yeah, I know. You kind of have an aesthetic going on.”

Piper looked down at herself and nodded. “...I kind of do, yeah.”

The pair continued with their conversation, and Daisy couldn’t help but smile fondly at Piper. She liked this one. Maybe when they returned to Earth she’d give that some more thought.


End file.
